The World Wakes
by the touched
Summary: The original resting place of Guthix. Sought by treasure hunters and historians alike for hundreds of years, its discovery will shake the very core of Gielinor. But how will you choose to progress through it? It's packed full of choices and the path that you take will have world-shaking consequences. Rated T for mild language and mild violence.


Orlando Smith walked me to the excavation site. We stood in front of large doors. I tried getting the doors to budge but they just wouldn't. A small message popped up in the chatbox, it said you need level 9001 strength to open the door. "Dammit" I yelled. "Wait" said Orlando Smith, "take these" he said handing me some pills. I took them and felt revitalized, I checked my skills and saw my strength level was up to 9001, booyeah I said. Then I opened the door. Level 567 Stale Air flew out of the open door and hit me in the face hitting 1,000,000LP I survived due to using the swag ability. "Ow" I yelled and punched it instantly killing it due to my 9001 strength. "What was that?" I asked. "Well," Orlando Smith replied, "When something hasn't been opened for thousands of years, stale air builds up, and when it's in a magical place, the stale air can get a life of it's own" "Oh.." I said not really believing him. I stepped in and lost half my lifepoints. "What the hell!" I yelled. A message popped up in my chatbox saying "The stale air you just killed was all the air that exists within Guthix's home, therefore you will not be able to breath inside there" "Aw…." I said, "I guess I'll just have to give up on this quest". "Wait! Wait!" said the chatbox panting, "You can go in, but you need to get a spacesuit first" "And where can I get one of those" I inquired? "From a spaceport of course!" said the chatbox angrily. "Geez!" I said, "And where would the spaceport be?" "That's up to you to find!" the chatbox yelled. As it hopped off it said, "Adventurers these days!" "Alright Orlando" I said, "Where would a spaceport be" "Hmmmm" he said, "saying as we're in medieval times, we'd have to go to the future to got one" "And how would we do that?" I asked. "With a time machine!" he yelled back. Then he said, "I'm too lazy to go find the time machine myself, so I'm leaving it up to you to find it. Come back when you have it." "Fine! I will, what kind of an adventurer are you Orlando!" I said. Then I cast Lumbridge Home Teleport.

I materialized in Lumbridge and accidentally bumped into another guy. "What's your problem!" he yelled at me. Then he tried to punch me, but I punched him first instantly killing him, since I had 9001 strength. I heard the police arriving so I started running. In the middle of Lumbridge, a TARDIS materialized so I picked it up and ran. I found some pills and the ground and ate them and got 9001 agility, so I made it back to Orlando in less than a millisecond. "I got the time machine," I said. "Excellent!" replied Orlando. Suddenly the door to the TARDIS burst open and several Daleks came out. "Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Daleks yelled. I punched the Daleks and instantly killed all of them since I had 9001 strength. Then Orlando pushed a that was easy button. Then we both got in the TARDIS and set the coordinates to the 15th Age. When we landed the TARDIS and got out we found ourselves in a futuristic city with flying cars flying above us and 6 mile-tall buildings. We walked into a spaceport and asked the manager if he had any spacesuits. Then he sold us some we got back in the TARDIS and we landed the TARDIS back outside the excavation site. I tried to put on the space-suit but the chatbox appeared and said that I needed to have 9002 Astronomy, 9004 Space Skills, and 9999 Swag to wear the space suit. "I don't suppose you have any pills for that?" I asked Orlando. "Nope" he said. "DAMN!" I yelled. "Wait! Are those even skills?" I asked. "No shit!" the chatbox yelled. "Well how come I don't see them" I said. "Because you need to wear 3D Glasses to see them, dumass!" the chatbox yelled back. "Woah! you didn't have to be so rude" I yelled. Luckily for my temper Orlando had a pair of 3D Glasses, and when I put them on sure enough I found Astronomy, Space Skills, and Swag. Unfortunately the were all level 0, but there were some pills in a cabinet inside the TARDIS, but the only boosted my Astronomy to 9001, my Space Skills to 9003, and Swag to 9998. I was so pissed that punched some random buttons on the TARDIS, boosting my Astronomy to 9002, my Space Skills to 9004, and my Swag to 9999. I put on my space-suit. I paused Orlando already had his space-suit on, "Wait you already were able to where it?" I asked. "Yah!" Orlando said. "Let's go" I said and we both entered through the doorway and we traveled into the home of Guthix a place which had not been visited since the First Age.


End file.
